1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a graphical user interface (GUI) providing method and an electronic apparatus applying the method, and more particularly, to a GUI providing method which enables a user to interface with a display apparatus, and an electronic apparatus applying the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical user interfaces (GUI), by which users may select GUI items such as icons, menus, or anchors displayed on display apparatuses using pointers, have become widespread. In order to input user commands in such GUI environments, a user may move a pointer to a desired item using an input device such as a mouse or a touch pad, and may press a specific key on the input device to input a command to execute a specific function of the item indicated by the pointer.
However, movement of the pointer to the desired item using the input device may be troublesome to the user. This trouble may increase when the size of a display apparatus (such as a large screen television) becomes larger but the size of items becomes smaller.
Additionally, if GUI items are grouped together on one area of a display apparatus, more exact manipulation is required to move the pointer. There is demand for a more convenient manipulation method when using a GUI, and, therefore, there is a need for methods by which the user may select a desired GUI item more conveniently.